


Частичный словарь XXI века, написанный Капитаном Стивом Роджерсом, армия США

by NikitaSwan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaSwan/pseuds/NikitaSwan
Summary: Стив хорошо приспосабливается к новому тысячелетию, и у него есть словарь, чтобы доказать это.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Partial Dictionary Of The 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551094) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Если вам понравился фик, то, пожалуйста, не поленитесь зайти на страничку к автору и поставьте "Kudos". Автору будет приятно.

**Armor (броня)**

Раньше униформа Стива была кожаной. Хорошей, прочной, надёжной и её тяжело было проткнуть, но всё же, просто кожаной. Теперь же она была сделана из чего-то пуленепробиваемого, что очень впечатляло и, безусловно, было лучшим из качеств. Но теперь Стив не мог починить свою униформу сам, как он делал это раньше — сидя у костра с Коммандос, заткнув шило за пояс, зашивал её толстой бечёвкой.

Он отдавал её на некоторое время ребятам из ЩИТа, они приводили её в порядок и возвращали. Иногда даже совершенствовали. Стив никогда не задумывался об этом, пока Тони не спросил его:

— Как тебе новая броня?

— Униформа? Мне отдали новую версию только этим утром, я ещё не успел её протестировать. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Хотел убедиться, что тебя всё устраивает. Дай мне знать, если что-то не так, ладно?

Именно так Стив узнал, что, когда он отдавал свою броню ребятам из ЩИТа, они отдавали её Тони.

Тогда они только начали налаживать отношения. Они ещё не были друзьями, но, по крайней мере, уже не пытались перегрызть друг другу глотки. И всё же, немного друзьями они всё-таки были, потому что Тони продолжал забирать его броню после каждой битвы, чинил её, чтобы быть уверенным, что Стив в безопасности.

Стив не знал, что и думать об этом.

**Art (искусство)**

Стив встретил Пикассо однажды. Да, правда, встречал.

Это случилось во время войны. Пикассо остался в Париже в своей мастерской и продолжал работать. Заниматься бронзовым литьём в оккупированном Париже было противозаконно, но ребята из Сопротивления контрабандой привозили металлолом в студию, ее вез, и Пикассо всё равно отливал свои скульптуры.

Стив искал информацию о ГИДРЕ, и ему сказали, что в Париже был человек, который мог бы помочь; Сопротивление согласились отвезти его к этому человеку, если он доставит для них посылку, прежде чем встретится с источником. Так Стив оказался на пороге Пабло Пикассо с коробкой металлолома в руках, и тот пригласил его на чай.

Стив любил работы Пикассо ещё до встречи с ним. Он видел их в музее современного искусства в Нью-Йорке пред тем, как… раньше. Пикассо был шумный, энергичный, удивительно забавный человек. Очень странный, но очень приятный.

Стиву так и не удалось прикипеть к искусству двадцать первого века. Он любил искусство в общем и целом, просто был разборчив. Сейчас более, чем когда-либо, Пикассо заставлял его почувствовать себя, как дома. Разрозненный стиль его работ очень подходил к тому, как чувствовал себя Стив. Все края и углы лежали не так, как надо, и плохо подходили к этой новой эпохе, в которой оказались. Было приятно, что кто-то ещё однажды чувствовал то же самое.

— Но разве это искусство? — спросил Тони в шутку, когда однажды нашёл Стива, стоящим перед кучей ржавого металла в музее современного искусства. Эта куча являлась частью новой выставки, так что он имел право проявлять недоверие. Стив посмотрел на Тони и задумался.

— Знаете, что Пикассо сделал бы с этим? — спросил он. — Он бы переплавил это и вылил в форму. Сделал бы из этого скульптуру. Может быть, один из его гигантских черепов, или тех замечательных голов, которые он отливал. Я думаю, это было бы искусством куда лучшим. Но это тоже может считаться искусством. Это неплохо, — он на секунду замолчал. — Я думаю, что ему бы понравился Железный человек.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Тони.

— Ну, я думаю, что ты бы ему понравился, и Железный Человек — это, безусловно, произведение искусства, — сказал Стив, и пошёл прочь.

Тони потребовалось немного времени, чтобы догнать его.

**Banner, Bruce (Брюс Бэннер)**

Стив хочет защищать Брюса, инстинктивно, но он знает, что это на самом деле: то же самое чувствовал Баки по отношению к нему все те годы, пока они росли. Стиву такое отношение к себе никогда не нравилось, и вряд ли понравится Брюсу.

Брюс не такой как был Стив. Брюс скромный и тихий, а Стив всегда был задиристым и откровенным, и становился резким в самые неподходящие моменты.

Но — забудем про Халка — Брюс был ужасно уязвимым, и Стив очень старался, возможно, сильнее, чем он старался ради кого-то ещё, чтобы выяснить, как Брюс вписался в коллектив.

Стив хотел защитить его, но не забывал, что у него была своя голова на плечах, поэтому никогда не останавливал Брюса от участия в битвах с ними, не проявлял никаких сомнений к его способностям. Он отчитывал каждого, кто задавал вопросы. Стив отчитал и Тони, который поддразнивал Брюса, прежде чем понял, что так он пытался заставить Брюса чувствовать себя комфортнее. Стив был просто благодарен за то, что Тони уважает Брюса, потому что мог себе только представить тот бардак, который начался, если бы Тони решил уйти, увидев Брюса со всех сторон.

Стив видел, как Тони общался с Клинтом, и эти двое могли быть безмерно жестоки друг к другу, если Стив не вмешивался. Но с Брюсом все… возможно, держали дистанцию, но не были жестокими.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спросил его Брюс после битвы.

— Да, — ответил Стив без запинки.

— Ты не должен, — сказал Брюс.

— Почему я не должен доверять ему? — спросил Стив у Тони, когда Брюс ушёл.

— Ты никому из нас не должен доверять, — ответил Тони, не отрываясь от планшета, на котором работал. — Мы все умом тронутые.

— Но я доверяю.

Тони в ответ пожал плечами плечами.

— Именно поэтому ты — лидер.

**Barton, Clint (Клинт Бартон)**

Клинт был его первым настоящим другом, когда он проснулся. Стиву нравился Фьюри и Коулсон, но Клинт без всяких поручений пытался научить его чему-нибудь и слепить из него подобие современного человека. Они могли просто разговаривать, и Клинт показывал ему окрестности ЩИТа. Клинт научил Стива пользоваться телевизором, и не позволил ему положить фольгу в микроволновку.

Клинт проводил большую часть своего времени в своём тире, но обожал убийства наполненные тайнами, и они говорили об этом. Клинт одолжил ему стопку статей о всех «неплохих» случаях, которые были опубликованы начиная с сороковых годов. Иногда они говорили о работе, которую выполняют (Клинт выполняет, Стив выполнял когда-то, но ЩИТ продолжает обещать ему, что всё изменится с инициативой Мстителей) и о людях, с которыми им приходится работать. Коулсон дал Стиву досье на всех, с кем он будет работать, но Клинт дал ему грязь.

Почему Наташа не любит говорить о своем прошлом или о своей семье, — на самом деле, она вообще не очень любит разговаривать, но она будет прикрывать тебя до последнего, если поверит в тебя.

Брюс замечательный, но рисковый, и не может зависать со всеми, даже несмотря на то, что он хороший парень. Это не его вина, всё из-за Огромного Зелёного Злющего Монстра.

Клинту нравится Тор, но иногда он бывает каким-то самовлюбленным, и за ним нужно присматривать, потому что он всё ещё не разобрался с порядками на Земле.

— Что на счёт Тони Старка? — спросил Стив. Ему ещё предстояло встретиться с ним. С сыном Говарда.

— Ты запомнил всё, что я сказал о проблемах каждого? — спросил Клинт. Стив кивнул в ответ. — Возьми всё и удвой. Если в двух словах, то именно таким и получится Тони Старк.

— Я знал его отца. Он был хорошим человеком.

— Да, ну, я не уверен, что он был очень хорошим отцом, — ответил Клинт.

— Я думаю, мне придется найти кого-то, у кого есть компромат на тебя, — произнёс Стив, меняя тему, потому что было неудобно, думать о том, что Говард был отцом. И у него был настоящий ребёнок. Более того, было слишком легко представить, что Говард был плохим отцом.

— Нет такой грязи обо мне, которую ты не смог бы найти в гугле, — уверил его Клинт, смеясь. — Но, если что-то и есть, тебе стоит спросить об этом Коулсона.

Коулсон, конечно, отказывается говорить.

**Burritos, Breakfast (буррито, завтрак)**

Это великолепная пища природы. Стив был уверен, что, создав буррито, человечество достигло какой-то кулинарной вершины.

Ты получаешь белок, и овощи, и клетчатку, если завтракаешь буррито. Они очень вкусные, потому что яйца и помидоры — это совершенно естественное сочетание, и иногда можно добавить бекон или сосиски, но, в любом случае, сочетания, обычно, получаются сложными и острыми. И всё это завернуто в тонкую лепёшку, так что ты можешь просто держать всё это руками и есть, не пользуясь тарелками или столовыми приборами.

— Смотреть, как ты ешь это, всё равно, что смотреть на бригаду, взрывающую здания, — заметил Тони однажды утром, хотя Стив любезно воздержался от указывая на то, что Тони ест буррито на свой второй завтрак, а Стив только на третий. — Я имею в виду, это контролируемое уничтожение в эпическом масштабе, но всё же, захватывающе.

— Ничего не могу поделать, — сказал Стив. — Я голоден.

— Старый добрый суперсолдатский метаболизм, я понял, — ответил Тони, и покачал головой. — Я не возражаю.

— Эй, почему у нас никогда нет яиц? — крикнул Клинт из кухни.

**Catholic Church, The (католическая церковь)**

Что вы имеете в виду, говоря, что службу проводят на английском языке?

Стив никогда не был очень религиозным, и он редко ходил в церковь после смерти матери. Но он понял, что Католическая церковь, вероятно, была константой — неизменная, вечная. Оказалось, не совсем.

Когда служба началась на английском языке, Стив на самом деле спросил: «какого черта?». А потом прикрыл ладонью рот, будучи в шоке от того, что он только что выругался в церкви. Никто не слышал его. Он встал в самом конце толпы, потому что был не уверен, что вспомнит как правильно слушать проповедь, и когда нужно вставать на колени. Было приятно слушать службу на английском, но это было не тем, к чему он привык. Стив больше никогда не возвращался в церковь.

Он посмотрел на Википедии, когда произошли такие изменения, и погрузился в чтение о жизнях пап, которые занимали должность с тех пор, как… с тех пор, как всё это произошло. Сейчас Папой был Бенедикт XVI, и Стив читал со смятением и ужасом о том, что человек, который сейчас был лидером католической церкви, был немецким пехотинцем во время войны.

Стив помнил, как Эрскин сказал, что первой страной фашисты захватили собственную, и знал, что должен простить кающегося. К тому же, не похоже, что Бенедикт был очень убежденным нацистом. К концу войны он даже дезертировал.

Но…ну, Брюс слушал эту группу под названием They Might Be Giants, и Стив услышал ту часть, где они поют: «Нельзя пожать руку дьяволу и сказать, что ты просто пошутил».

Вероятно, в этом случае, на прощение потребуется некоторое время.

**Children (дети)**

Они подходят к нему всё время, когда он в форме. После битвы, или когда он на пресс-конференциях и ещё где-то. К остальным тоже подходят. У них у всех очень большой опыт в общении с детьми.

Детей спрашивают, могут ли они коснуться щита, или, если Стив поднимает их на руки, они тыкают пальцами ему в голову, в то место, где на шлеме нарисованы крылья. В интернете можно найти примерно несметное количество (по словам Тони) фотографий Мстители с детьми. Стив знает, что он оставил уже множество автографов. Тони носит в своём костюме целую пачку маркеров для них всех. У Тора маркер с блёстками, он попросил такой специально.

Забавно наблюдать за реакцией остальных. Наташа постоянно удивлялась тому, сколько девочек подходят к ней с неловкими вопросами о том, как она стала Мстителем. Клинт понятия не имел, как общаться с детьми, поэтому он делал сальто, чтобы произвести на них впечатление. Тор обожал детей, но всё равно не разрешал им трогать молот.

Брюс отходил в сторону, когда он Брюс, стараясь привлекать поменьше внимания. Но очень-очень смелые, или очень-очень глупые родители продолжали спрашивать, будет ли безопасно сфотографироваться с ним, когда он Халк. На большинстве фотографий Халк с усмешкой поглядывает в сторону камеры, пока какой-нибудь маленький ребенок машет в его сторону кулаками.

Стив взъерошивал их волосы, или называл их здоровяками, или предлагал им конфеты (которые ловко спрятал в костюм Тони вместе с маркерами) потому что помнил, что соседские ребята делали то же самое для него, когда он был ребенком.

Люди всегда ожидают, что Стив будет в шоке от того, как быстро растут дети, но он родился в бедной семье и половина его жизни пришлась на времена Великой депрессии. По сравнению с тем, как быстро вырос он, эти дети неплохо справлялись. Кроме того, ты должен быть очень смелым и очень хорошим ребёнком, чтобы захотеть поздороваться с Капитаном Америка.

Один из ребят выглядел старше, чем большинство — лет пятнадцать, может, шестнадцать.

— Ты школьник? — спросил у него Стив.

— Нет, сэр, я только что прошёл основную боевую подготовку, — ответил парень. — Для меня честь познакомиться с вами, Капитан, — и отдал ему честь.

Было больно от того, как молод этот парень, и было военное время, так что этот парень точно не будет отлынивать от упражнений

— Эй, — сказал Стив, расписываясь в книге, которую ему застенчиво протянул какой-то малыш, — будь осторожен и держи ухо востро, борись жёстко, и возвращайся живым, ладно?

— Да, сэр, — ответил парень. — Спасибо, Капитан.

Больше всех его удивлял Тони. Его броня довольно сверкающая, так что он привлекает к себе внимание многих детей. Он всегда поднимает лицевую панель, очень аккуратно держит малышей на руках и разговаривает с родителями. К нему тоже подходит много ребят постарше, некоторые из них тощие, бледные и явно не крутые. Тони разговаривает с ними так, будто он не достаточно стар, чтобы сойти за их отца, как будто он один из них.

— Я их понимаю, — говорит он, когда Стив спрашивает об этом, после того как девочка в очках со стеклом в дюйм толщиной и с огромным рюкзаком убежала обратно к своим друзьям с автографом в учебнике по физике. — Я помню каково быть самым умным ребенком в классе. Эти ребята возьмут командование в свои руки, когда им будет лет пятнадцать или двадцать.

— Думаешь?

— Ты будешь спорить с Железным человеком? Я закончил колледж, когда мне было семнадцать. Не имеет значения, если они маленькие, или глупо выглядят, или неловкие. Их главное достоинство в уме, — Тони покосился на толпу детей, которые смотрели на него, а потом нервно хихикнули и отвернулись. — Без костюма я не супергерой. Но я смастерил костюм, а с костюмом я могу делать всё, что угодно. Так что да. Эти дети будут править миром. Они смотрят в будущее. Я хочу обращать внимание на их лучшие стороны.

— Ум, да?

— Ну, не так уж и сложно хорошо выглядеть и быть умным, но не каждый может быть Тони Старком.

«Слава Богу», — думает Стив. Одного Тони Старка, — даже Тони Старка, корчащий рожи маленьким детям, которые трогают его броню, — достаточно.

**Cinema (кинематограф)**

Когда-нибудь Стив хотел бы увидеть дискуссию о том, как телевидение влияет на кинематограф, но, насколько он знал, ничего подобного ещё не случалось. В кинотеатрах теперь кое-что изменилось.

Раньше показывали новостную хронику и мультики, а только потом сам фильм. Теперь эту часть изменили, но это была лучшая часть. А ещё было много небольших перерывов, когда меняли плёнку, и можно было встать и размяться, это было приятно.

Но, разумеется, теперь по телевизору шло так много новостей. И Мультфильмов. Были целые каналы для мультфильмов, и они такие… ужасно глупые, эти мультфильмы недалекие. Стив предпочёл бы Багза Банни Губке Бобу Квадратные Штаны в любой день недели, и это не просто личное предпочтение. Если бы пришлось, он был готов спорить о повествовании и качестве рисовки. Он бы спорил до тех пор, пока его оппонент не сдался.

Стив не отрицал, что Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны никогда не делал эти ужасные пропагандистские фильмы во время войны с зубастыми, желтолицыми японцами или с толстыми, круглоносыми немцами.

Суть в том, что сейчас вы идете в кино и там куча рекламы на кучу других фильмов, а не мультфильм или новости, просто фильмы. Сами фильмы хорошие. Они лучше, чем большинство из того, что снимали в тридцатых годах и куда лучше тех агитационных роликов, в которых снимался Стив во время войны. Он был уверен, что было много хороших фильмов.

Раньше Стив ходил в кинотеатр раз в неделю, если мог себе это позволить, но теперь можно было ходить туда дважды в день, и всё равно не посмотреть все фильмы, что идут в «Синеплексе»*.

В некоторые ночи, Стив устраивал дома свой собственный кино-ритуал. Он находил фильм, который казался ему интересным, а потом просил поставить перед ним десять минут новостей и Микки Мауса или Багза Банни. Они всё ещё заставляли его смеяться, даже те, что были выпущены после того, как он…ну, даже те, которые были выпущены позже.

Сначала он пытался сделать это поздно вечером, чтобы никто не мешал ему заграбастать большой телевизор, но он забыл, что живет с кучей сумасшедших людей, которые не спят в обычные часы. Первой занесло Наташу, и Стив мог поклясться, что впервые услышал её смех, когда Элмер Фадд подстрелил Даффи Дака и его клюв повернулся задом-наперёд.

Она привела Брюса в следующую ночь, в середине которой к ним присоединился и Клинт. А Тору нравилось быть там, где все остальные, поэтому он тоже пришёл.

Фильм как раз заканчивался, когда впервые пришёл Тони. Они слышали, как он поднимался из своей мастерской, разговаривал сам с собой на кухне, а потом вышел и выглядел очень удивлённым, увидев их всех.

— Что-то взрывается? — спросил он.

— Ночь кино, — ответил Тор.

— Ой. Эээ. Ладно, — растерянно произнёс Тони и собрался уйти.

— Останься посмотреть с нами, — сказал Стив, потому что ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, Тони решил, что не был приглашен, хотя на самом деле «ночь кино» случилась сама по себе.

В следующий раз, когда он приходит к самому началу, а не в середине ночи, Тони жалуется на новости и мультики, потому что он — обыватель.

Раньше Стив боролся с людьми, которые не затыкались во время новостной хроники. Теперь в этом даже нет ничего сложного. Он просто оборачивает руку вокруг головы Тони и прикрывает его рот своей большой ладонью, и Тони замолкает. Как правило, примерно через минуту Стив отстраняется, миссия выполнена, но иногда Тони наклоняется к нему, и Стив, когда убирает свою ладонь, оставляет руку лежать на его плечах.

* сеть кинотеатров.

Fame (слава)

Стив на самом деле не хочет говорить об этом. Слава сбивает с толку, у многих людей довольно странное представление о ней, и разговоры о ней никогда не заканчиваются хорошо.

**Food (еда)**

(см. также: Буррито, завтрак; продуктовые магазины)

Просто её так много, и она везде.

Стив определённо не осуждает чрезмерность американцев. Он знает о проблемах с финансовым балансом страны, однажды он смотрел информацию об этом просто для себя, — у него всегда хорошо получалось выстроить картинку на основе данных, — но он просто не мог заставить себя переживать от того, что в стране было много разнообразной еды.

Поначалу, когда он остался в ЩИТе, то ел только в кафетерии и это уже было настоящим открытием; в армии определённо не было такой же хорошей еды, а в армии он ел лучше, чем когда-либо ещё в своей жизни. Было и много видов зарубежной еды, например китайской или мексиканской. Стиву нравились буррито и пицца, которая, по его мнению, стала гораздо лучше с годами. Но он скучал по походам в Гриктаун* с Баки. (Может быть, греческая еда теперь впала в немилость?)

Позже, после того как инициатива Мстителей пришла в действие и они спасли мир раз или два, он начинал больше гулять. Не в компании, обычно просто прогуливался по Нью-Йорку. Китайская и мексиканская кухни оказались не пределом кулинарной экспансии в Америке. Были также тайская, японская, чилийская, бразильская, индийская, эфиопская, монгольская, корейская, и всевозможные сочетания некоторых или всех из них. Греческая тоже по-прежнему была, только её нельзя было найти в обычных кафе. Была ещё и польская еда, которую Стив любил ещё со времён прибывания в настоящей Польше.

Стив был таким человеком, которого никогда не составляла труда заставить съесть что-нибудь на спор, поэтому он всё время пробовал новую еду, хотя иногда он проводил исследования прежде. Ему нравились все виды карри, которые существовали, определённо, любил сэндвичи из вьетнамского хлеба, и ещё было это блюдо, которое он пробовал в эфиопском кафе возле офиса ЩИТа в центре города. Он не был уверен, что именно в нём, но в холодный день не было ничего лучше, без вопросов.

Он до последнего держался подальше от суши, потому что даже для него «сырая рыба на рисе» звучало не слишком привлекательно. На самом деле он не ел их до тех пор, пока не переехал жить в особняк и Тони с Наташей вытащили его в суши-бар в один из вечеров. Было весело. Тони опрокидывал стопки тёплого саке, Наташа пила импортное пиво, а Стив попробовал ролл с острым тунцом. И настоящий саке. И маринованный имбирь. И угря!

— Ну, Роджерс, одобрил? — спросил Тони в конце вечера. Было тепло, поздняя весна, и они решили пройтись до дома пешком, вместо того, чтобы вызвать такси.

— Это удивительно, знаешь, — ответил Стив. — Всё это многообразие. В сороковых мы думали, что Америка довольно разнообразна, но и представить не могли к чему всё идёт. Мир настолько больше, чем был раньше.

— Большинство людей считает наоборот, — произнесла Наташа.

— Нет, больше… потому что… — Стив помолчал, подбирая слова. — Я вижу гораздо больше, чем прежде. Мой мир стал намного больше.

— А Фьюри боялся, что он будет психовать, — сказала Наташа Тони.

— Что? — переспросил Стив.

— Когда ты проснулся, Фьюри думал, что ты, скорее всего, включишь режим «дедушки» и наотрез откажешься попробовать что-нибудь новое, — объяснил Тони. — Никто из нас не купился на это, потому что мы встречали тебя.

— Эй, — Стив остановился, отвлекаясь. — Купим мороженое?

— Как ты можешь быть всё ещё голодным? — заскулил Тони.

— Но это отличное место, они делают мороженое с чили, — сказал Стив, занимая место в очереди. Тони и Наташа закатили глаза, вставая рядом.

* Greektown - это общее название для этнического анклава, населенного преимущественно греками. 

 

**Grocery Stores (продуктовые магазины)**

На самом деле, когда Стив в первый раз зашел в супермаркет, то оказался немного перегружен. Просто вокруг было слишком много всего. Сколько видов хлеба можно нужно? Когда он был ребенком, чипсы считались лакомством, которое можно было купить только на ярмарке, а теперь были чипсы, на вкус которые даже не были чипсами. И что, чёрт возьми, такое киви?

Когда он жил в ЩИТе, то пытался избегать продуктовых магазинов, как это только возможно, что было не сложно на Манхэттене. Вместо этого он ходил в кладовую, где всегда было всё необходимое. После того, как Тони пригласил их всех в свой особняк, еда просто появлялась на кухне, и он ел всё то, что там было.

Изучая телевидение, фильмы и просто общую культуру, Стив сделал вывод, что это целая часть Америки, о которой он ничего не знает. О той части американцев, что не живут в городах или на фермах, которые живут в пригородах и ходят в продуктовые магазины и торговые центры. Это пугало и немного настораживало, что он так много не знал об этом новом мире. В магазине была отведена целая полка под крекеры. Стиву нравились крекеры «Goldfish», он не боялся признать это, но их разнообразие вкусов всё же казалось ему чрезмерным.

Но Стив клялся защищать страну, когда вступил в армию, и если это значило защищать и продуктовые магазины, то он будет защищать и их тоже.

**Internet, The (интернет)**

Стиву очень нравился интернет. Это как общаться с разными людьми на фронте, только можно было делать это в любое время, и можно было узнавать новости и искать информацию, а иногда он просто сидел и играл с GoogleEarth, узнавая о странах, которые он не успел посетить раньше. У Мстителей была страница на фэйсбуке и пока он не разобрался в социальных сетях, Тони сделал страницу закладкой для него, чтобы Стив мог запросто зайти и почитать, что люди говорят о них. Правда, иногда комментарии были грубыми и жестокими, но в конце концов, каждый американец имел право на своё мнение. Даже если они говорили очень неприятные вещи о Тони.

В гугле было много фотографий их всех, если искать в картинках. Стиву нравилось смотреть их после битвы и выяснять, где стояли люди в момент, когда делали фото, а ещё он пытался понять как можно было провести сражение получше. Как сообщил ему Тони, это называлось «краудсорсингом».

Тони также рассказал ему про безопасный поиск и о том насколько нерегулируемым становится интернет, когда дело доходит до картинок и прочего. Тони отключил безопасный поиск и погуглил себя. Господи, там было слишком много всего о Тони, чего Стив не ожидал увидеть. Большинство фотографий даже не были настоящими, Тони назвал их «отфотошопленными», но всё же.

— Я не должен искать сам себя с отключенным безопасным поиском, верно? — спросил он.

— Это уже тебе решать. То, что взрослый человек делает с его компьютером, остаётся между ними двумя, — ответил Тони.

Было множество веб-сайтов, которые упоминали его, когда он погуглил «Капитана Америка» с включенным безопасным поиском. Были новости и записи в блогах, дискуссии о нём на досках объявлений (в том числе одна очень огорчающая, о том, что он, наверное, даже не настоящий Капитан Америка, а какой-то мошенник, нанятый правительством, чтобы поднять дух патриотизма).

Стив где-то нашёл пост в котором автор говорила, что он сексуальный и, наверное, очень милый. Это заставило Стива улыбнуться, потому что ему нравилось быть хорошим парнем.

— Я думаю, что нравлюсь этой даме, — говорит он, показывая пост Тони.

Тони пристально посмотрел на него.

— Стив, твоя 'дама' — это чувак по имени Джозеф, — ответил он. Он посмотрел на Стива, не поворачивая головы, только глаза скосил. — Эм, возможно, это одна из тех вещей, о которых Фьюри просил Брюса рассказать тебе, а я вроде как был в соседней комнате.

— Подслушивал, — сурово произнёс Стив.

— Ну, в любом случае все знают об этом, но ... эм ... Ты ведь знаешь, что ты невероятно популярен среди геев, верно?

Стиву по-прежнему иногда приходилось переводить самому себе; гей — значило «гомосексуал», а не «веселый».*

— Почему? — спросил он, будучи сбитым с толку.

— Ну, начнем с того, что в тебе больше шести футов роста и ты носишь очень облегающий костюм, — сказал Тони. — Кроме того, ты весь такой чистый и невинный. Некоторых мужчин привлекает это, — он ухмыльнулся. — Некоторые хотят сделать тебя немного грязным.

— Ох. Ладно, — Стив учтёт это. — Брюсу, наверное, потребовалось бы больше времени, чтобы объяснить это.

Улыбка Тони стала шире.

— Наверное. Тебя это не смущает?

— Н… ет, нет, я так не думаю. Так он, — Стив снова посмотрел пост. — Мне стоит отправить ему фото с автографом или что-то типа того.

Тони заглушил смех.

— Просто убедись, что фото будет не топлес. Быть милым — хорошо, обнадёживать людей — плохо.

Стив знает об этом. Заводить друзей в интернете нормально, так Коулсон сказал ему, просто стоит быть осторожным с личной информацией.

*В английском языке есть несколько значений слова "gay"

**JARVIS (ДЖАРВИС)**

Отличие других людей от Тони заключалось в том, что они не осознавали, что Стив многого не знал о тех вещах, которые им казались очевидными. Стив не знал, что еду можно заказывать с доставкой, или что значит «гуглить», или что такое киви, и ещё о миллионе других вещей в этом новом мире. Ему часто приходилось полагаться на свою интуицию, и он хорошо притворялся, что он всё понимает (особенно легко это стало после того, как он узнал, что значит «гуглить»), так что люди на самом деле ничего не замечали.

Тони замечал. Точнее… он даже не столько замечал, сколько учитывал. Тони предполагал, что Стив знает что-то о вещах, о которых он на самом деле не имел ни малейшего понятия, но через тридцать секунд он спохватывался и уточнял:

— Подожди, а ты знаешь, что такое ручной фен?

И тогда Стив узнавал о ручном фене.

То же самое произошло и с Джарвисом. Первый раз, когда Стив пришёл домой к Тони, Тони давал указания Джарвису, и Стив предположил, что это человек, который сидит где-нибудь в кабине управления с доступом к камерам и динамикам. На этот раз у Тони заняло добрых пол часа, чтобы понять, что он пропустил важную часть разговора.

— Джарвис, выполни эти расчеты для меня, — произнёс Тони, после того как загрузил в свой компьютер столько уравнений, что хватило бы на пол учебника математики. Джарвис выдал ему ответы спустя десять секунд.

— Он, должно быть, очень умный, — сказал Стив, и затем поддразнил: — почему он работает на тебя?

— Я часто задаю себе этот вопрос, Капитан, — ответил Джарвис, и это звучало как добрая шутка. Тони замолчал и пристально посмотрел на Стива.

— Мне стоило объяснить, что Джарвис — это не человек, — сказал он. — Ну, очевидно, что он человек, но без физической формы.

Стив принял это к сведению без лишних вопросов, в конце концов, он общался с настоящим скандинавским Богом.

— Он — компьютерная программа, как гугл, но в сотню раз круче, — продолжил объяснять Тони. — Это называется искусственный интеллект. Он — машина, способная мыслить.

— О! Вау! — Стив посмотрел вверх и вокруг. — Так ты робот, Джарвис?

— Не совсем, — ответил Джарвис. — Хотя я мог бы управлять роботом, предусмотренным для моего использования.

— Это намек? — спросил Тони, смеясь.

— Откуда ты взялся, если ты программа? — спросил Стив, по-прежнему глядя вверх. — Кто-то создал те… О, Тони, — произнёс он, а потом посмеялся над ним. — Ты построил себе дворецкого?

— Он гораздо больше, чем дворецкий, — с достоинством ответил Тони.

— Спасибо, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис.

— Почему у тебя английский акцент?

— Почему ты задаёшь вопросы ему? Я создал его, — спросил Тони.

— Было бы грубо говорить о нём, как будто его здесь нет, — ответил Стив. За этим последовало долгое молчание. — Ну, в любом случае, спасибо, Джарвис, — добавил он, помахав ближайшей камере. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Мне это было в удовольствие, Капитан Роджерс.

 

**Music (Музыка)**

Святые небеса, вы слышали всю ту музыку, что написали за последние семьдесят лет?

Она великолепна!

Не то чтобы Стив не любил джаз, всегда любил и всегда будет, но было создано так много интересной музыки. Бадди Холли, и Элвис, и Битлз, Джеймс Браун, Боб Дилан, Металлика и Деф Леппард, Мадонна и её дочь Леди Гага ...

Да, он на самом деле верил в это на протяжении долгого времени, но можете ли вы его винить?

... клубная музыка, регги, ска, диско тоже ничего, а ещё мотаун, и эмо, и...ну, панк - это просто шум, по его мнению, и иногда они слегка увлекаются нацизмом, но некоторые из них вполне нормальные.

Поп-музыка! Он слушал "ТОП-40" в обратном порядке.

Брюс включал ему Barenaked Ladies и They Might Be Giants, а Наташа показала ему, как найти классическую музыку, которая была такой светлой и чистой, так не похожий на скрипучие записи, которые он слушал до этого. Она же была той, кто подсадила его на Леди Гагу, которая невероятно прелестна.

Тони научил Тора и его трясти головой, что заставляло смеяться до смерти каждого, кто это видел. Клинту нравились Radiohead и ещё очень много депрессивных групп. Хипстеры, с которыми Стив иногда сталкивался, всегда приходили в шок, когда он знал какую-нибудь группу, о которой они говорили. Клинт держал его в курсе.

Стив часто ходил, - ну, по его мнению часто, - часто ходил на ночи караоке в кафе, и на концерты в барах, иногда даже в клубы, если Тони тоже шёл, потому что Тони может помочь ему выбрать правильную одежду и знает, что он любит всякую диджейскую чушь. Клинт просто сходит с ума, если играет мощный бит. Стив смотрит как Клинт и Тони, и иногда Наташа, танцуют в тусклом клубном свете, пьет пиво и наслаждается музыкой.

И был ещё один особенный вечер ...

Стиву вообще-то нравилась песня "Звёздный человек"*, хотя, разумеется, ему всегда было немного неловко на выступлениях. Он был довольно благодарен, что никто не раскопал те записи и не пытался сделать какой-нибудь микс, потому что иногда, когда ди-джеи видели его в клубе, начинали проигрывать кусочки из Гимна США (хотя, по скромному мнению Стива никто никогда не превзойдёт кавер Джими Хендрикса).

В любом случае, в тот вечер он был в баре, где женщина пела под акустику, только она и гитара, что должно было немного банально, но звучало очень хорошо. Перед исполнением последней песни она сказала: 

\- У моего деда эта запись была на пластинке, он включал мне её, когда я была ребёнком, - и затем она начала играть то, что звучало ужасно знакомо.

Стив таращился на неё, потому что она пела ту самую песню. Кто сильный и смелый, всей Америке может помочь?

Но песня была медленной и печальной, и некоторые строчки были переписаны ... потому что песня была о нём, но по большей части о том мистическом герое, кому приходилось делать все те вещи, и ...

Она изменила песню. Эта песня всегда представляла из себя просто кучу вопросов: кто будет сражаться за Америку, или кто спасёт Америку, или посвятит всего себя битве. В оригинале всегда был ответ: звёздный человек.

И она ушла от ответа. Так что теперь это был не гимн, чтобы собрать деньги для войны или агитировать больше добровольцев. Это был крик о помощи. Кто поднимется и падёт, отдаст все свои силы для Америки?

(Она вычеркнула ещё много других строчек, про громил в униформе, и фрицов, и всю бессмысленную болтовню, что было очень хорошо.)

После этой песни, после того, как она ушла со сцены, и люди вернулись к своим напиткам, Стив пробрался к ней через толпу. Он по-прежнему ... был неловким рядом с женщинами, иногда, но необходимость спросить о песне помогла ему преодолеть свою немногословность.

\- Мэм? - позвал Стив, и она повернулась к нему, отвлекаясь от разговора с барменом. - Красиво играете.

\- Спасибо, красавчик, - сказала она, улыбаясь. Она не могла быть старше, чем он, вероятно, она была моложе.

\- Я ... - он потёр затылок. - Последняя песня. которую вы играли. Я помню её. По моему, у вас она получилась гораздо лучше, чем у кого-либо ещё.

\- Ну, это было не так уж ... - начала она, и затем действительно на него посмотрела.

\- Стив Роджерс, - сказал он, протягивая свою руку.

\- Капитан Америка! - произнесла она. - Ты очень высокий!

\- Сейчас я просто парень, которому понравилась твоя песня, - ответил он. Ему часто говорили подобные вещи, Тони натренировал его, как нужно правильно отвечать.

\- Но ... они написали эту песню о тебе! - она с ужасом посмотрела на него. - А я выкинула тебя из песни!

\- Ну, может быть, но ... вам не кажется, что так лучше? - он смущенно улыбнулся. - Мне кажется.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Конечно. Потому что ... - он задумался об этом. - Ну, если всё это делал Звёздный человек, простые люди чувствовали, что они не должны были делать ничего. И я думаю, что смысл демократии заключается в том, что каждый должен выполнять свою часть работы. Разумеется, я не хочу делать это всё в одиночку.

\- Вот ... вот почему я ... - она запнулась. - Чёрт, ты должен баллотироваться в президенты.

\- Эм? - он моргнул.

\- Извини, я немного волнуюсь, не каждый день парень, о котором ты пела песню, приходит к тебе и разговаривает о политике, - призналась она.

\- У вас есть копия? - спросил он. - Песни, я имею в виду, я бы взял одну.

\- О, Боже ... я эм. Нет, но она есть на моём сайт .. у тебя есть какая-нибудь бумажка? - она притихла, когда Стив протянул ей свой телефон. - Или, ладно, вау, телефон Капитан Америка тоже сойдёт.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, когда она передала его обратно, с записанным URL-адресом. - Это был отличный концерт.

\- Рада, что тебе понравилось, - ответила она, и Стив ускользнул прежде, чем всё стало ещё более неловким.

Спустя несколько недель песня играла, пока он готовил завтрак, и Тони с Клинтом как раз пришли. Они повернули головы одновременно, что выглядело очень забавно, и Тони спросил:

\- Кто это поёт?

\- Её зовут Мэг Бодун, - сказал Стив. - Я услышал, как она играет недавно. Здорово, правда? Гораздо лучше, чем оригинал.

Как выяснилось, Тони не владел звукозаписывающей компанией, но у него были друзья, которые владели. Душевный и великолепный (судя по отзывам) кавер Звёздного человека от Мэг Бодун попал в ТОП-40, она перестала играть в кафе и стала выступать в концертных залах. 

 

**Politics (Политика)**

См.: Слава.

 

**Potts, Virginia "Pepper" (Поттс, Вирджиния "Пеппер")**

Стив торчал в мастерской Тони только потому, что Фьюри послал его маячить рядом с Тони, пока он не закончит делать новые наконечники стрел для Клинта. Очевидно, он постоянно отвлекался.

Так что он продолжал маячить, а Тони шлифовал металл, каскадом разбрасывая снопы искр на пол, когда одна из самых красивых женщин, что Стив когда-либо видел, зашла в мастерскую Тони даже не постучав и заговорила с ним, объявляя очень громким голосом: 

\- Тони, ты должен перестать бросать вещи в стены. Каждый раз, когда ты портишь имущество, наши акции падают и ... - она увидела Стива и резко оборвалась. - Привет, высокий и грозный блондин.

\- Пеп! - простонал Тони. Отлично, опять отвлёкся. Стив, тем временем, был более косноязычным. - Стив Роджерс, Пеппер Поттс. Пеп, это Стив. Не разговаривай с ним, женщины заставляют его голову взрываться.

Стив молча посмотрел на Тони.

\- Капитан, - произнесла мисс Поттс и протянула ему руку. Он потряс её, пытаясь улыбнуться, и наверное, выглядел как идиот. Она приподняла идеальную бровь, глядя на него, а потом развернулась к Тони, скрипя каблуками по полу. Её каблуки были высочайшими из всех, что он когда-либо видел, сияющими и красными.

\- Справедливо предупреждаю, что в четверг хочу видеть тебя на собрании акционеров, чтобы доказать им, что ты не сумасшедший.

\- Тогда будет лучше, если он не придёт, - тихо проворчал Стив. Тони выглядел так, словно старался не засмеяться.

\- Обещаю, я буду там, - произнёс он. - Злодей позволят.

Мисс Поттс пристально посмотрела на него.

\- Что? Я пытаюсь показать, что заслуживаю доверия. Стив твой свидетель, он заставит меня идти.

\- Заставь его, - попросила мисс Поттс. Стив знал как справиться с этим.

\- Да, мэм, - сказал он, расправив плечи.

\- Боже мой, ты очарователен, - заметила она, а потом ушла. Стив выпустил дыхание, косясь на Тони.

\- Она что-то с чем-то, -сказал он.

\- Да, ты не первый, кто так думает, - ответил Тони.

\- А вы с ней ... ?

\- Больше нет.

\- Ой. Эээ. Сожалею? - рискнул произнести Стив. Тони безразлично помахал рукой.

\- Я дал ей свою компанию, она дала мне поцелуй, я переехал в Нью-Йорк и меня начали на регулярной основе взрывать. Не очень хорошая основа для отношений, - Тони наклонил голову. - Почему ты интересуешься? У вас были бы очень высокие дети.

\- Н-нет! Она ... - Стив тихо присвистнул. - Не из моей лиги.

Тони посмотрел на него.

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - Тони пожал плечами. - Наверное хорошо, что они нашли кого-то с заниженной самооценкой на роль Капитана Америка. Любой другой был бы невыносим.

Но это была правда: мисс Поттс была красивой и умной, она сама построила свою карьеру и годами держала Тони в ежовых рукавицах, с чем Стив сам еле-еле справлялся. Такой женщине не нужно было, чтобы рядом шнырял такой чурбан, как он.

В четверг Стив надел свой лучший костюм, вытащил Тони с кухни и впихнул его в его костюм, а затем приволок на собрание акционеров. Мисс Поттс встретила его с широкой улыбкой.

\- Мой герой, - произнесла она. - Рада, что кто-то присматривает за ним.

\- Ах, я не ... я не ... просто ты попросила, - Стив запинается. Она похлопала его по руке.

\- Глубокий вдох. Тут я его перехвачу. Увидимся после, Тони отвезет нас на обед.

Стив был очень тихим на обеде, но это было не страшно. Остальные наполняли воздух разговорами. Он просто наслаждался пребыванием в хорошем ресторане вместе с Тони и изумительной мисс Поттс.

 

**Refrigerators (Холодильники)**

У него был холодильник в сороковых годах, но не очень большой и не очень хороший. Они с матерью никогда не могли себе этого позволить, но если ей нужно было что-то на ужин, он обычно покупал это на рынке по пути из школы домой.

Просто удивительно сколько всего можно было хранить в холодильнике. Когда команда жила в особняке Старка, холодильник на кухне был забит под отказ. Брюс и Наташа пытались внедрить у-каждого-своя-полка правило, но Тони просто ел всё, что там было, и Тор не очень-то хорошо понимал концепцию личного имущества, и Клинт обожал брать еду других людей, он говорил, что еда вкуснее, если она украденная.

Так что теперь еда была для всех, и ты становился чемпионом, если успел взять бекон первым.

Стив вырос задолго до появления управления по санитарному надзору за качеством пищевых продуктов, рекомендаций по готовке и страха перед кишечной палочкой. Он ел цыпленка, который часами валялся на колоде для рубки мяса, хлеб, который был не только не нарезанным, но даже не упакованным в пакет (и во время войны, был иногда похож на гипс), суп, который держал на плите в течение трёх дней даже не волновался насчёт бактерий. И это было до сыворотки.

\- Пахнет не очень хорошо, как думаешь? - спросил Тони, суя ему под нос коробку с жаренными овощами двухнедельной давности.

\- Разогрей и добавь немного перца, - предложил Стив. Тони просто выбросил это, к ужасу Стива.

Клинт называет Стива мусоропроводом, потому что он всегда ест объедки, но Стив в ответ только пожимает плечами. Нет смысла тратить еду, даже если в доме есть холодильник.

 

**Romanoff, Natasha (Романофф, Наташа)**

 

\- Давай начистоту, - сказала Наташа в их первую встречу. - Я никогда не буду спать с тобой.

\- Ладно, - ответил озадаченный Стив. - В смысле, зачем тебе вообще это. И, эээ, почему я должен был ожидать ...

Она прищурилась и смерила его оценивающим взглядом. 

\- Потому что соотношение мужчин и женщин в этом здании равно примерно восьми к одному, и ни у кого из вас не хватает времени на социальную жизнь, так что вы испытываете свою удачу здесь. Но я здесь, чтобы сражаться, а не искать себе парня.

У него было сильное чувство дежавю, но, вероятно, говорить ей, что она напоминает Пегги, было не лучшей идеей. И всё же ...

\- Насколько я понимаю, ты солдат, - сказал ей Стив. - Так же как и я. И, и ... - он вспомнил, как Пегги произнесла: "такой же как и все остальные", - если кто-то, хм, беспокоит тебя ... не то чтобы ты нуждалась в помощи, но если кто-то пристаёт, и ты ... ну, я лидер команды, и я могу убедиться, что они ... перестанут.

Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него, но это был конец этого ужасно неловкого разговора.

Позже Стив понял, о чём она говорила. Он замечал как Брюс восхищается ей, но сохраняет дистанцию, слышал как Клинт упоминал, что было время, когда он пытался, видел как отшивают полдюжины агентов ЩИТа (за один раз). Тони, к его удивлению, даже не пытается.

\- О, он пытался однажды, - сказала Пеппер, когда Стив заметил, что Тони не пристаёт к Наташе. - Прежде, чем узнал, что она может убить его своими бёдрами.

\- Думаешь, это не должно было стать скорее поощрением ему?

Пеппер засмеялась. 

-Тони не умеет себя контролировать, но у него отличный инстинкт самосохранения. Тебе, - она выгнула бровь, - нравится Наташа?

\- Она умная и быстрая, подчиняется приказам, соображает на ходу. Она приносит большую пользу команде, - сказал он, а потом понял смысл её слов. - О! Нет, не в этом смысле, совсем нет. И. Эээ. Ты себе это вообще представляешь?

Пеппер на минуту замерла с остекленелым взглядом. Стив обернулся к Наташе и задумчиво осмотрел её, на самом деле, он мог представить.

\- Вы были бы неотразимы, - сказала Пеппер.

\- Но думаю, что в результате всё обернулось бы катастрофой, - ответил Стив, и Пеппер кивнула.

 

**Sex (Секс)**

Стив, в руках у которого теперь был постоянный доступ к интернету, был поражён тем, насколько смехотворно скудными были знания о сексе, которые он получил будучи подростком.

Раньше у них были какие-то мутные дни «Мужского Здоровья» и специальная зарядка, и даже в церкви никогда не упоминали этого слова напрямую, хотя там постоянно произносили такие термины, как «онанизм» и «блуд». Всё выглядело так, словно взрослые боялись даже упоминать секс, в случае, если ребёнок на самом деле задавал какой-нибудь вопрос касательно этого.

Но в интернете можно было найти ответ на любой вопрос. Вам даже не нужно было задавать вопрос самим. А люди говорят о сексе постоянно. Есть эти дамочки, которые дают советы о нём в журналах, а люди говорят, что они «завалили бы его». Время от времени под «его» подразумевают Стива, но он предпочитает делать вид, что не услышал. А однажды в раздевалке после миссии Тони и Клинт спорили о том, какой из сайтов лучше: xtube или pornotube.

Люди стали настолько изобретательными в сексе.

Стив исследовал сайты, о которых говорили Тони и Клинт, он был очень осторожен, запер двери и надел наушники. Для начала он просто хотел убедиться, что он… делал всё правильно. Не то чтобы у него была сексуальная жизнь на данный момент, но он всё равно хотел убедиться, что всё понимает. Это было самосовершенствованием, на самом деле. Он чувствовал себя немного странно, глядя на то как незнакомцы занимаются этим, но женщины были симпатичными и выглядели так, словно сами наслаждаются происходящим. По крайней мере, большую часть времени, и он сразу выключал те видео, где казалось по-другому.

Было сложно признаться, когда он, наконец осознал, что ему больше не нужно смотреть на мужчин, чтобы выучить технику, но он по-прежнему смотрел. Он вызубрил всю теорию, узнал, кто такие бисексуалы, но никогда не пытался применить это слово к себе. Он очень долго осознавал, что испытывает удовольствие, глядя на мужчин, и ему нужно было ещё немного времени, чтобы понять, что это значит. Он не знал, почему не чувствовал подобного раньше. Или, может быть, он чувствовал, но никогда не знал слов, которыми мог бы такое обозначить. Это смущало его, но в этом времени вообще было много вещей, которые его смущали, и он научился справляться с этим. Кроме того, это был довольно спорный вопрос, потому что раньше ему нельзя было смотреть на мужчин, поэтому он заглядывался только на женщин. Он провел три года на войне и семьдесят во льдах. Он мог подождать.

У него были фантазии. Он думал, что у всех они бывают. Но все они были… в тонах сепии, размытыми и блеклыми, как будто принадлежали к тому миру, который он потерял. Он не был уверен, что это проблема, и интернет был на удивление поверхностным, когда дело касалось ребят, выросших в тридцатых годах.

Стив всё равно был уверен, что когда он встретит нужного человека, то по крайней мере, будет знать, что делать.

**Shoes (Обувь)**

Клинт был тем, кто впервые потащил его в магазин одежды, и Тони заявил, что никогда не простит его за это. Но пока он ещё жил в ЩИТе, он спросил у Клинта:

— Здесь где-нибудь есть швейная машина? — и дальше всё само завертелось. Просто раньше Стиву приходилось использовать её, чтобы чинить свою гражданскую одежду. В ЩИТе ему выдали неплохую одежду, но рубашки были слишком короткими и ему не нравилось нижнее бельё. Клинт на самом деле выглядел оскорблённым, когда увидел, что Стив купил ткань, чтобы сшить рубашку.

Поэтому они пошли в магазин, который всегда был слишком дорогим для Стива, когда он был моложе. Клинт сказал продавщице:

— Нам нужно по паре всего, — и глаза продавщицы загорелись блеском.

Но обувь была настоящим открытием. В детстве у него была одна пара обуви на каждый день и одна для церкви, летом он ходили босиком в основном, чтобы сохранить обувь в лучшем виде. В армии у него были туфли к униформе и ботинки, но тогда всех больше волновали чистые сухие носки.

Теперь у него были ботинки, выданные ЩИТом и ботинки к его капитанской форме, а ещё была обувь предназначенная исключительно для бега, и две пары красивых кожаных туфель, одни коричневые и одни черные, чтобы носить их с хорошей одеждой, и ещё было нечто под названием «вьетнамки», чтобы носить в раздевалке. У других было полно разных видов обуви. Обувь для баскетбола (Брюс), обувь для разного рода торжественных событий (Тони и, технически, Наташа, но она женщина, у неё должно быть много хорошей обуви), обувь для ношения исключительно на лодках (Тони), обувь для ношения на улице, но не туфли (Тор и Клинт), обувь только ради обуви (снова Тони). Ещё существовала обувь, с раздельным большим пальцем, что являлось настоящей загадкой для Стива (но Тор обожал их).

Многие обувные компании предлагали ему сотрудничество в рекламных целях, и он всегда очень вежливо отказывался. Хотя он в любом случае был ходячей рекламой Рибок. Стиву нравились кроссовки Рибок, поэтому он всегда покупал их для бега, и, очевидно, если ты часто носишь один и тот же бренд, они присваивают тебя. Рибок создали серию обуви «Звёзды и полосы», что тонко-завуалированно напоминали о Капитане Америка. Это были очень хорошие кроссовки и Стиву безумно нравилась большая белая звезда сбоку, так что он купил себе пару. Тони дулся из-за этого, потому что Рибок никогда не делали кроссовки с Железным человеком, он начал дуться ещё сильнее, когда Стив напомнил, что есть много детской обуви с изображением красного робота.

У Тора был рекламный контракт с Найки, потому что ему нравился их логотип и слоган «Просто сделай это».

Если они не на миссии, то Стив проводил воскресный вечер полируя свои ботинки, и, если он носил их на неделе, свои туфли. Он знал, что это не было строго необходимо, но это был такой успокаивающий ритуал, и если кто-то оказывался рядом, то они садились и начинали разговаривать с ним.

Он помнил это: простые солдатские посиделки и запах крема для обуви.

**Stark, Tony (Старк, Тони)**

Стив и Тони начали не с лучшей ноты, но это была вина не Стива. Спросите кого угодно. (Кроме Тони, разумеется)

Иногда он пытался сравнивать его общение с Тони с его общением с Говардом, но проводить параллели было трудно. Он всегда был экспериментом для Говарда. Стив даже не был уверен, что в их первую встречу Говард Старк знал, кто он такой. Он был уверен, что Говард закинул его на базу к Гидре только потому, что хотел посмотреть, как Стив с этим справится. Он знал, что Говард делал записи о нём.

Они с Говардом не были друзьями, совсем, но они хорошо работали вместе, когда случалось встретиться. Стив не видел особой схожести между Тони и Говардом, кроме волос и желанием переспать с каждой женщиной, которую видит. Тони был совершенно другим человеком, и если бы не одна фамилия, Стив никогда не увидел бы связи между этими двумя.

Общение с Тони было вызовом, но, по крайней мере, к нему перестали относиться, как к золотому ребёнку, как было прежде. Не то чтобы Тони не был добрым. Он всегда думал о других людях, хоть и отрицал это, если сказать об этом напрямую. Но он правда думал. Тони помнил, что Стив не знает некоторых вещей, он всегда относился к Наташе как к равной, и постоянно дразнил Брюса, но его голос всегда был мягким, а подколки не злыми.

Тони и Стив всё время разговаривали. Просто в какой-то момент плотину словно прорвало и вражда была забыта, потому что Стив мог часами слушать разговоры Тони, ему нравилось узнавать всё новое. Ему не нужно было притворяться, что он понимает всё, о чём Тони говорит, но Тони никогда не относился к нему, как к идиоту.

Стив задавался вопросом, смог бы он заменить Баки. Баки и Тони были как две горошины из одного задиристого стручка, но Тони никогда не смог бы заменить Баки, и он никогда не стал бы претендовать на это. Тони всегда хотел занимать то место, которое ещё никто не занимал и делать те вещи, которые ещё никто не делал.

Иногда они сидели вместе на киноночи, Тони был очень тёплым и всё время болтал. По крайней мере, он говорил забавные вещи, заставляя Стива и остальных смеяться.

Итак, подводя итоги, Тони был интересным и добрым, и, конечно же, весёлым. Все, кто когда-либо встречался с Тони знали, что он весёлый. А ещё Стиву нравились его волосы, стоящие торчком и умные глаза, и как иногда он вдруг уходил что-нибудь рассчитывать, а потом возвращался с чем-то гениальным. Стиву нравилось, что он совершенно бесстрашный в броне, и какой-то по-странному хрупкий вне её, с маленькой машиной в груди, что сохраняла ему жизнь.

Тони знал его и уважал, и это чувство было взаимным. Стив ничего не мог поделать с тем, что продолжал задумываться о том, мог ли Тони «запасть» на любимого мальчика Америки, или он был из того типа мужчин, что хотели бы немного поиграть с ним.

Вероятно, ничего из этого, но Стив всё равно часто об этом фантазировал.

 

**Superheroes (Супергерои)**

Стив не знал, когда люди стали называть их супергероями, или когда они смирились и приняли своё звание. Не как Мстителей, а как сумасшедших ублюдков, спасающих мир в костюмах. Ношение костюма было своего рода традицией. Вероятно, это начали Люди икс. Или сам Стив.

Команды не то чтобы очень часто сотрудничали друг с другом. На самом деле, с другими связывался только Тони… он работал вместе с Ридом, и Сью, и Ксавьером, и он знает-кое-кого-кто-знает-кое-кого, кто может выйти на контакт с супергероями одиночками и с другими командами. Это удивляет, но не очень. У Тони есть несколько близких друзей, потому что нужно быть невероятно терпеливым и стойким, чтобы выдерживать его долгое время, но он может быть совершенно очаровательным, если захочет, так что у него очень много коллег и хороших знакомых.

Когда они впервые посещали школу Ксавьера и Тони познакомил Стива с Профессором, Ксавьер пожал ему руку, а затем несколько раз переводил взгляд на Тони и обратно и выглядел задумчивым

Ксавьер был приятным в общении и невероятно умным, а ещё это был не столько официальный визит сколько «Эй, тебе нужно встретиться с Чарльзом, он много о тебе спрашивал». Так что они могли просто сидеть и разговаривать ни о чём и обо всём в частности, пока студенты проходили мимо кабинета Профессора и украдкой заглядывали в приоткрытую дверь. Один из них парил за окном позади Ксавьера, пока Стив незаметно сигнализировал ему, чтобы смылся, пока ему не влетело.

— Знаете, — сказал Стив, когда разговор (неизбежно) коснулся вопроса о взаимодействии между различными командами, — нам стоит устраивать какие-нибудь конференции. Мы, четвёрка, Люди икс, Тони мог бы порасспрашивать всех остальных. Вроде саммита, чтобы обсудить… проблемы на повестке дня. — он заканчивал не очень уверенно, потому что Тони и Ксавьер обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Тони упоминал, что ты идеалист, — осторожно произнёс Ксавьер. — Это замечательно, особенно для того, кто прошёл столько всего. Но то, что ты говоришь, просто невозможно.

— Если это вопрос пространства, мы могли бы использовать особняк, — Стив посмотрел на Тони ища поддержки, но он только покачал головой.

— Это вопрос безопасности, — сказал он. — Слишком много героев в одном месте, злодеи этим воспользуются. Кроме того, не все могут уживаться друг с другом, и последнее, что нам нужно, так это пара спидстеров, решивших устроить гонки. Или Росомаху… говорящего хоть с кем-нибудь, или…

— Тони, приударивший за чьей-нибудь девушкой, — закончил Ксавьер.

— Такое случилось всего однажды, и я уже сказал Саммерс, что мне очень жаль, — запротестовал Тони. — И я предложил тройни…

Стив закашлял.

— Возвращаясь к нашему разговору, я думаю, что это отличная идея, — сказал Ксавье. — Но это не сработает. Вот почему мы встречаемся вот так. Чтобы напомнить друг другу, что мы есть. Ты помнишь Филадельфию? — спросил он у Тони.

— Ну, нет, это было ещё до меня», — ответил Тони. — Но я слышал об этом.

— Мои Люди икс и Фантастическая четвёрка почти что подрались, — сказал Ксавьер Стиву. — Никто не знал, что у другой стороны всё было под контролем, и мы едва знали о существовании друг друга. В бою бывает трудно отличить кто на твоей стороне, а кто нет. Как и сказал Тони, это было ещё до него. Сейчас всё… стало понятнее.

— Таким образом он называет меня сплетницей, — сказал Тони Стиву.

— Сплетники необходимы в нашей работе, — невозмутимо произнёс Ксавьер. — Чем больше общения, тем лучше. Вы мудро выбрали себе друга, Капитан. И на этой ноте, думаю, что я продержал вас уже достаточно долго. Я вижу, что ты копаешься в своём телефоне, Тони.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— У меня тут разговор. Я передам четвёрке от тебя привет.

— Ты действительно знаешь всех, — сказал Стив, когда они покидали территорию школы, забираясь в лимузин Тони настаивал на том, чтобы ехать в аэропорт.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Это часть моей работы. Аэропорт, — добавил он водителю, вынимая свой телефон. — Быстрый звонок, обещаю. Сью! Привет, это Тони. Не очень, красавица, как у тебя дела? Ой, да ладно, ты же знаешь, что ты моя любимица. Нет, я только что от Чарли, он в порядке. Вообще-то, Кэп был со мной, и у него появилась эта идея, которая совершенно смехотворна в масштабах Вселенной, но вполне может сработать в меньшей компании. Вы с Ридом не откажетесь от ужина? Фантастически, в буквальном смысле. Ладно, восемь вечера, я забронирую. Да, передавай Бену и Джонни привет. Пока, — добавил он, и положил трубку, не взглянув на Стива, который в равной степени был удивлён и позабавлен. — Что? Ты слышал Чарли. Чем больше общения, тем лучше. Так что, когда вернемся в Нью-Йорк, отправимся на ужин со Сью и Ридом.

**Telephones, Cellular (Телефоны, Сотовая Связь)**

Очевидно, каждый ожидал, что Стив будет безумно поражён концепцией беспроводного телефона. Но Стив был на войне, и там были операторы беспроводного радио и телеграммы, так что он не был шокирован. Он твердо уяснил концепт, он понимал как работает беспроводной телефон и даже мог отправлять текстовые сообщения, людям уже стоило перестать пытаться объяснить ему всё это.

Кроме того, его маленький телефон был совершенно понятным, учиться было легко, и он не понимал, почему Тони выглядел таким гордым, когда он рассказал ему это. Пока не узнал, что его телефон это старкфон, выпускаемый Старк индастриз. Позже Википедия рассказала ему, что большую часть кодов для старкфона Тони написал сам.

Наличие сотового телефона означало, что Стив никогда больше не будет скучать. Независимо от того, где вы находитесь, вы можете играть в игры или читать, или делать фотографии и отправлять их другим людям.

Тони слышал, как он взволнованно говорил о своем телефоне и сказал:

— Мы должны использовать тебя в рекламе Старк Телеком, — и посмотрел на Стива с весельем во взгляде. Он шутил, но Стив согласился бы, если бы попросил. Было бы довольно забавно, если бы Стив ответил на звонок прямо посреди боя, а потом им же и вырубил плохого парня, а телефон при это даже не треснул. Такое на самом деле случилось однажды. Не в том смысле, что он ответил на звонок посреди боя, но их коммуникаторы вышли из строя, а поддерживать связь с командой как-то нужно было.

Стив любил свой телефон и относился к нему с таким же уважением, как и ко всем остальным своим вещам: полировал его специальной салфеткой каждый вечер, как он делал это со своим щитом, и раз в неделю проверяет на целостность ударостойкий корпус, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Он всегда лежит в одном и том же кармане в его одежде, и раз в месяц Стив подключает его к компьютеру и синхронизирует. На самом деле он не уверен, для чего нужна синхронизация, но у него были смутные подозрения, что это как-то связано с чисткой телефона.

Иногда, когда он бегает, он звонит Тони, используя блютуз-гарнитуру, а Тони ставит его на громкую связь в своей мастерской, и они разговаривают друг с другом сквозь целые мили между ними, и им даже не нужно держать телефон в руке.

**Telephones, Rotary (Телефоны, Ротационный)**

Ротационные телефоны теперь называются «проводными», и в них ничто не вращается.

Стив скучает по звуку «клок-клок», который издавали колёсики.

**Television (Телевизор)**

Первый раз, когда Стив услышал, как кто-то сказал: «пятьсот каналов, а смотреть всё равно нечего», — он посмеялся, потому что для него это не шутка тридцатилетней давности, а забавный факт о телевизоре. Все странно на него поглядывали, пока Тони объяснял, что эта шутка не должна считаться смешной.

Не поймите неправильно, Стиву нравился телевизор. Ему нравится, что всё ещё есть передачи, которые ты можешь смотреть раз в неделю, и не чаще, чем раз в неделю узнать продолжение истории. В этом мире теперь всё такое мгновенное, но ты всё равно должен ждать целую неделю выхода новой серии.

Стив не любит реалити-шоу, потому что там все так жестоки друг к другу и так даже не задумано сюжетом, всё происходит по-настоящему. Ещё ему не нравятся ток-шоу, его передёргивает, когда он начинает вспоминать все те строки, что читал, когда продавал облигации. Ему иногда приходится самому писать речи, включая тот раз, когда он выиграл в ежегодном голосовании за самого горячего холостяка на каком-то ток-шоу. Брюс заверил его, что он был тихим и скромным, и нечего было стыдиться, но Стив до сих пор не мог смотреть то шоу.

Дело в том, что Стив не может просто смотреть телевизор, потому что иногда ему приходиться смотреть про самого себя, и ему не всегда нравится то, что он видит. Это не развлечение, это ещё одна вещь в этой новой жизни, которая должна быть управляемой. В какой-то момент, в то время, когда Мстители ещё только пытались понять, каким образом они должны сражаться бок о бок, стало очевидно, что пока Стив был лидером команды, Тони был его лейтенантом. СМИ зацепились за эту идею и проглотили её целиком. Идея была кристально чистой: храбрый Капитан Америка назначил себе в заместители богатого плейбоя, который годами возмущал спокойствие народа.

Ему нравились некоторые телевизионные шоу, и он считал полицейские драмы успокаивающими. Плохой парень всегда получал по заслугам в конце. Другие подшучивали над ним, за его любовь к программам, которые по их мнению уже давно отжили своё, но они оставляли его в покое, чтобы он мог посмотреть их.

Проблема заключалась в заголовках. И угадайте, кто иногда был заголовком?

— ТОНИ! — крикнул он однажды ночью, когда понял, что происходит. — НАТАША! ЭМ, МСТИТЕЛИ, ОБЩИЙ СБОР! В КОМНАТЕ С ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОМ!

— Что? Что стряслось? — потребовал объяснений Тони, появляясь в дверях.

— Мы в телевизоре! — сказал огорчённый Стив.

— Ну, да, мы сделали это…

— Нет! Поддельные мы! — Стив ткнул на экран, потому что высокого мускулистого блондина допрашивали об убийстве, и он был одет в рубашку с белой звездой на груди, и жил в том же доме, что и убитая женщина. И просто ужасно, Господи, что убитая женщина была точь в точь, как Наташа.

— Что за дерьмо? — спросил Клинт одновременно с тем, как высокий, мускулистый светловолосый мужчина произнёс:

— Я супергерой, я не убиваю людей!

— Я не убиваю людей! — запротестовал Стив. — В смысле, пока они не пытаются убить меня первыми, и даже тогда!

— Да, ты разубиваешь людей, — согласился Клинт.

— О да, я собираюсь судиться с Диком Вульфом, — вздохнул Тони, но затем показали кусочек, где детективы допрашивали маниакального парня в машинной мастерской, и Клинт просто взвыл от смеха.

— Я не так выгляжу! — закричал Тони на телевизор.

— Что происходит? — спросил Брюс, подошедший вместе с Наташей. Тор высунул голову в дверной проем над ними.

— Телевизор! — сказал Стив. — Они сделали шоу про нас!

К тому моменту, как началась реклама, все столпились возле дивана, детективы думали, что Стив убил Наташу, а Тони ему в этом помог.

— Зачем они это сделали? — спросил Стив, в то время как в телевизоре мужчина средних лет пытался убедить зрителей, что их бёдра будут благодарны им за новую машину. — Мы ничего им не делали. Мне нравилось это шоу.

— Видные фигуры, — выдавил Клинт. — Честная игра. Пока они не используют наши имена или костюмы…

— О, это какая-то херня, — сказал Тони. — Любой более менее приличный адвокат сможет сколотить из этого дело. Я звоню своим юристам.

— Подожди, — сказала Наташа.

— Они убили тебя в этом шоу, — напомнил Стив.

— Да, но в этих шоу всегда бывает неожиданный поворот, — ответила она. — Держу пари, никто из вас не убивал меня.

— Но Стив всё равно травмирован, — запротестовал Тони. Наташа посмотрела на него своим усмиряющим взглядом, и он с угрюмым видом подсел обратно к Стиву и сложил руки на груди.

Как выяснилось, никто из них не убивал Наташу, но Стив всё равно был расстроен. В итоге Наташа всё равно умерла, и Брюс с Клинтом были раздражены, потому что их вообще не было в шоу.

— Не так уж и плохо, — произнёс Тони, наконец. — В смысле, на постере я выгляжу как симпатичный засранец. Но я засужу их, если хочешь, — сказал он Стиву, который с ужасом наблюдал, как его экранного двойника арестовывают и сажают за убийство, прежде чем оправдать.

Стив должен был признать, что в итоге они заставили его выглядеть лучше, чем поддельных подозреваемых делают обычно.

— Нет, думаю, не стоит, — нехотя произнёс он. Тони толкнул его локтем в бок.

— Ночь кино? , — предложил он.

— Да, — согласился Тор. — Я хотел бы посмотреть что-нибудь с Микки Маусом.

**Thor (Тор)**

Кто вы такой, если не делаете торастяжку перед тороспаррингом.

Стив никогда не утверждал, что его чувство юмора было сложным.

Тор любит громкую музыку, фильмы с большим количеством взрывов и уничтожением вещей, но на самом деле Тор был довольно тихим парнем. Похоже, что он знал, когда нужно шуметь, и делал это только в наиболее уместных случаях. Он подходил этоу миру даже меньше, чем Стив и никогда не стыдился этого также, как Стив.

К тому же, из всех именно он сумел ближе всего подойти к понятию стабильной личной жизни. Клинт и Тони «мутят» с женщинами иногда, Наташа, может быть, ходит на свидания или даже встречается с кем-то, но держит всё в секрете, Брюс смущенно кружит возле женщины в которую он был безумно и тайно влюблён, а Стив, ну, это Стив. Но у Тора была девушка, регулярные свидания и регулярный секс. (на самом деле весь дом знает, когда у Тора есть его регулярный секс)

— Ты должен восхищаться его выносливостью, — сказал Тони Стиву, который спустился к нему в мастерскую, спасаясь от шума.

— Я думаю, что большего восхищения, наверное, достойна её выносливость, — ответил Стив. Тони засмеялся.

— Мне не в чем её обвинить. Он симпатичный мужчина, — заметил Тони, и Стив посмотрел на него недоумевая. — Просто замечание. Я бы приударил за ним, если бы не боялся, что Джейн выцарапает мне глаза.

— Ты никогда не проявлял никакого интереса к мужчинам.

Тони причмокнул губами.

— Существует не так много мужчин, которые могут меня заинтересовать, но это случается время от времени. И сколько людей могут похвастать тем, что ходили на свидание со скандинавским Богом? Это стоило бы сделать ходя бы ради новых ощущений. А что насчёт тебя, пошёл бы?

— С Тором? — переспросил Стив. — Он мой товарищ по команде, Тони.

— Точно, товарищ по команде, — легко согласился Тони, но было что-то странное в его глазах.

 

**Virginity (Девственность)**

(Смотрите также: секс; Старк, Тони)

У Стива никогда не было секса, и ему никогда не приходило в голову стыдиться этого. Ему было ближе скорее стыдиться секса, он как никто другой часто испытывал неуместное чувство вины. Но быть девственником в сороковых годах было не стыдно, или во всяком случае не так, как сейчас, когда все так отчаянно постоянно им занимаются. Кроме того, никого, кто будет любить его достаточно, чтобы переспать, не будет волноваться из-за того, что он девственник.

— Ты отвратительно недоступный, — сказал ему Тони, когда Стив изложил эту философию, в то время как они играли в карты в одну из ночей. Все рассказывали о том, как они потеряли девственность, и Стив думал, что Тони начал этот разговор, чтобы поставить его в неудобное положение, и когда настала очередь Стива, он сказал:

— Ну, у меня пока что ничего не было, — и Клинт едва не поперхнулся пивом.

— По-моему, печально, что ты считаешь, будто это признак неуверенности в себе, — сказал ему Стив. — Ты занимаешься сексом столько, сколько пожелаешь, Тони, я не осуждаю. Но это не для меня, я не хочу быть с кем-то, к кому не испытываю привязанности. Лучшей мерой достоинства является уважение, даже если кто-то считает меня ущербным.

— Он заставляет меня чувствовать себя ребёнком, — пожаловался Тони Брюсу.

— Не смотри на меня, я думаю, что ты и есть ребёнок, — ответил Брюс.

— Я лишился своей, когда мне было четырнадцать, — сказал Клинт. — Сказать по правде, если бы я мог что-то изменить, то лучше бы подождал.

— Я бы не стал, — объявил Тони. — Мне было столько же и я наслаждался каждой минутой, и мне нравится думать, что у неё тоже остались приятные воспоминания об этом.

— Мы будем болтать или всё же играть в покер? — пожаловалась Наташа. — Боже, вы ребята, как цыпочки с членами.

— Кто такие цыпочки? — вполголоса спросил Стив у Тони. Тони просто улыбнулся ему и сказал раскошеливаться.

Играть в покер со всеми было весело. Стив был уверен, что это помогало им сблизиться, как команде и, в отличие от большинства их командных видов деятельности, ничего не было уничтожено. К тому же, это облегчает тоску по дому, которую он иногда испытывал, потому что раньше он точно так же играл в покер с Коммандос. Он никогда не чувствовал, что был частью чего-то, до появления Коммандос.

Позже, после того как игра закончилась и все разошлись спать, Тони поймал его взгляд и удерживал, пока все остальные не ушли.

— Ты серьезно никогда не занимался сексом? — спросил он, наливая каждому из них напиток.

— Ну, я поцеловал женщину с языком однажды, но я шёл на неминуемую смерть, так что это не считается, — сухо ответил Стив.

— И ты доволен этим?

— Неминуемой смертью? — спросил Стив с усмешкой. Тони не улыбался.

— Быть единственным из нас, кто ещё может видеть единорогов.

— Ой. Да, это нормально. Я имею в виду, я не собираюсь никому указывать, как жить их жизни. Но для меня, это стоит того, чтобы ждать кого-то, кто что-то значит для меня. К тому же, это не значит, что я не могу справиться со своими потребностями сам.

Тони подавился своим напитком.

— Иисусе, Стив.

— Что? Вы с Клинтом постоянно говорите о сексе.

— Да, но ты нет.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Это не такая уж редкость там, откуда я родом.

— Итак, каков твой идеал женщины? — спросил Тони, откинувшись на бар. — Если бы ты нашёл кого-то, какой бы она была?

— С чего ты взял, что это будет именно женщина? — спросил Стив. Брови Тони взлетели вверх. — Я открыт для всех вариантов.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Довольно разумно. Ну ладно, значит нет разницы между мужчиной и женщиной.

— Всегда так говорил.

— О, ярый феминист!

— Заткнись, — Стив закатил глаза. — Я не знаю. Как я уже сказал, это должен быть кто-то, кто знает все мои недостатки и всё равно уважает меня. Кто-то умный, но не зацикленный на этом. Кто-то, кому я доверяю, и кто доверяет мне. Не имею ничего против красивых ног, но, я думаю, это не главное.

— Не говоря уже о том, что между ними.

— Тони, — сказал Стив, немного покраснев.

— Эй, ты это начал. — Тони посмотрел на него. — Но не товарищ по команде, да?

— Ну, я не думаю, что это было бы правильно.

— Что, если это буду я? — спросил Тони. Стив почти засмеялся, но глаза Тони оставались серьёзными. И выглядел он довольно нервным.

— Ты? — переспросил Стив после долгого молчания.

— Надо признать, я полностью зациклен на том, какой я умный, но я уверяю тебя, что уважаю тебя, и поверьте мне, когда я говорю, что полностью осведомлён о всех твоих недостатках, — сказал Тони. — Я доверяю тебе, и мои ноги очень симпатичные. Не отрицаю, что есть что-то возбуждающее в том, чтобы быть для кого-то первым. И прежде, чем ты спросишь, нет, я хочу быть с тобой не из-за этого, и да, я пытаюсь за тобой приударить.

— И я совершенно доверяю тебе в том, что ты делаешь, — задумчиво произнёс Стив.

Тони подошёл ближе к нему и легко коснулся рукой живота. Стив немного склонил голову и поцеловал его, пробуя, наслаждаясь теплом, которое распространялось от тех мест, где они касались друг друга.

— Я мог бы постараться ради тебя, — сказал Тони и углубил поцелуй, прежде, чем немного отстраниться. — Я постараюсь. Уверен, что тебе это понравится.

— Тони, — Стив старался звучать укоризненно, потому что это звучало немного грязно, но в итоге вышло отчаянно.

— Спокойно, — произнёс Тони, снова целуя его. Это было безумием, и они всё ещё стояли в гостиной, где каждый мог их случайно увидеть, но он не мог перестать целовать Тони. Было так приятно прикасаться к кому-то, и позволять кому-то прикасаться к себе. Позволять Тони прикасаться.

— Не здесь, — всё же сумел произнести Стив, и его голос звучал резко, просяще.

— Хм, точно, типичный американский мальчик, — откинув голову, с улыбкой сказал Тони. — На самом деле мы должны сделать это на заднем сидении машины или что-то типа того.

— Что? — спросил сбитый с толку Стив.

— Ничего. Не бери в голову. Идём, — Тони направился к двери и потащил его за собой, ухватив рубашку пальцами. В тёмном коридоре звучали голоса людей, желавших друг другу спокойной ночи, и Стив затащил его за угол, прижал к стене и поцеловал, отвлекая, пока двери в комнаты не закрылись и голоса не стихли.

Тони засмеялся и жадно укусил его нижнюю губу, затем выскользнул из хватки и толкнул его к ближайщей открытой двери, которая вела в апартаменты Тони. Они спотыкались на ходу, Стив пнул дверь, чтобы закрыть её, и притянул Тони ближе, прижимая его тело к своему. Тони давал полудикие обещания, не отрываясь от его рта. Научить его всему, и быть хорошим ради него, и взорвать его разум.

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив, пока они добирались до спальни. Он не мог сказать ничего другого. — Тони… ах

Он сходил с ума от того, как сильно хотел этого, как каждый раз, когда кожа касается кожи, маленькие белые искры рассыпаются внутри него. И в то же время он чувствовал… неизбежность. Словно всё, c тех пор как он проснулся изо льда, вело к этому.

— Как ты хочешь? Медленно? — спросил Тони, расстегивая рубашку Стива, всё ещё утягивая его в сторону спальни. — Быстро? Тебе уже не терпится, верно, — добавил он, проводя рукой вниз по его промежности, сжимая, и Стив толкнулся ему в ладонь, пытаясь помочь себе. — В одиночку никогда не бывает так же хорошо.

— Подкрепишь слова действиями? — сказал Стив, опираясь на него.

— Обязательно. Поверь мне, — пробормотал Тони, продолжая двигать своей рукой. — Когда-нибудь думал о том, как ты хочешь?

— Хм… если ты не прекратишь, это будет уже не важно, — простонал Стив, Тони немного отступил и запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Спокойно, — повторил он, и принялся расстегивать рубашку Стива. — Всё, что ты захочешь. Предполагаю, ты знаешь, чего хочешь.

— Я хочу, — Стив качнулся вперед. — Я хочу ... 

Тебя, это был ты с тех пор, как мы встретились, даже прежде, чем ты мне понравился, Тони, я хочу тебя, я хотел тебя… не важно, о чём я думаю, ты всегда есть в моих мыслях.

— Красивый, — спокойно произнёс Тони, игнорируя его рваную речь. Он распахнул рубашку Стива и устроил ладони на его боках, скользил пальцами по нежной коже. Его прикосновения были почти собственническими, его глаза — больше, чем почти. Тони скользнул руками вверх по груди Стива и его плечам, толкая рубашку, пока она не спала на пол. Наклонился и снова поцеловал его, руками обнимая за шею. Стив чувствовал давление реактора на грудь через рубашку Тони.

Он сжал руками бёдра Тони, слишком сильно, судя по тому, как он зашипел, а затем отпустил и там наверняка останутся синяки. Он нащупал подол рубашки Тони и дёрнул, вытягивая её из джинсов, наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать его. Стив положил одну руку на реактор Тони, а второй зарылся в волосы на его затылке. Тело Тони дёрнулось вперёд, и Стив мог почувствовать тепло, исходящее от него.

— Давай попробуем еще раз, — сказал Тони, отрываясь от губ Стива только для того, чтобы прижаться к его шее, проложить дорожку поцелуев от его челюсти к плечу. — Чего ты хочешь, Стив?

— Я не могу думать, я не… — Стив застонал, когда Тони легко прикусил кожу на его плече.

— Ты знаешь, как это происходит между мужчинами? — спросил Тони, не отрываясь от его кожи.

— Да, я знаю, я просто…

— Шшш, расслабься. Давай так, — сказал Тони, всё ещё покусывая его плечи, блуждая руками по его телу. — Ты скажешь мне, если тебе понравится то, что я делаю. И скажешь, если что-то не понравится. Разберёмся с этим вместе.

Стив довольно заурчал, услышав эту идею. Он продолжал обнимать Тони, перебирал пальцами его волосы, наблюдая, как он освобождает его от джинсов и нижнего белья. Тони провёл пальцами по его бёдрам, слегка царапая кожу.

— Натуральный блондин, — сказал он, и Стив засмеялся. — Так-то лучше. Подразумевается, что это развлечение, ты в курсе?

— Похоже, что мне скучно? — спросил его Стив у самого уха.

— Ты кажешься немного перегруженным, — ответил Тони, разворачивая их обоих. Стив упал на кровать, и Тони последовал за ним, сплетая их ноги вместе.

— Я адаптируюсь, — ответил Стив, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу. Он слышал как его пульс стучит в ушах. Тони перекатился, устраиваясь на нём, и Стив откинул голову назад.

— Это, я хочу этого, вот так, — сказал он, и Тони укусил его ключицу.

— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — спросил Тони, начиная двигаться на нём. Да, он хотел этого, хотел тереться и прикасаться, и чтобы Тони продолжал оставлять засосы на его шее, и да, хотел, чтобы Тони научил его всему, он так много хотел.

— Малыш, — пробормотал Тони, с удивившей его нежностью. — О, малыш, ты прекрасен.

Стив выгнулся и кончил, одной рукой прижимая Тони к себе за поясницу, и прикусив запястье второй, чтобы сдержать дикий крик, поднимающийся в его горле. Тони издал мягкий звук и упал на него сверху, уткнувшись в его плечо.

— Ну вот, — сказал он, наконец. Стив всё ещё пытался отдышаться. — Больше никаких единорогов.

Стив засмеялся, его голова немного кружилась, и он провёл руками по гладкой, неприкрытой коже.

 

**War Work (Война Работа)**

Работа Стива на войне была простой: следовать приказам. Кроме того раза, когда он ослушался и отправился спасать Баки, — в тот момент он думал, что вернёт домой только тело, — он выполнял приказы. Пой и танцуй, Капитан. Направляйся в Европу, Капитан. Уничтожь ГИДРУ, Капитан. По большей части, он не возражал тогда и не возражает сейчас, но его бунтарская натура часто давала о себе знать, потому что наказания за непослушания не такие уж и страшные.

Каждый солдат имеет законное право думать, что его коллега является невежественным и высокомерным. Большинство мужчин именно такими и были во время войны, и он уверен, что иногда его собственные люди думали так же. Баки всё время рассказывал ему разные истории, как он служил под началом у неопытных офицеров, которые подвергали людей опасности, закрывая глаза на факты. Но они всё равно выполняли приказы.

Не то чтобы Фьюри был плохим офицером, но в поле Стив знал, что его суждения лучше. Он мог видеть всё своими глазами, Фьюри и другие в офисе не могли. Поэтому он иногда осмеливался ослушаться, и был уверен, что его отчитают за это после, но он знал, что никто не отправит его под трибунал. Пока он действовал, чтобы защитить людей, пока он действовал на благо своей команды, он не мог заставить себя чувствовать вину за непослушание приказам.

Это было немного другим, но всё равно присутствовало какое-то ощущение таинственности и непослушание, когда он сидел в конференц зале на разборе полётов и должен был быть собранным, но вместо этого жадно пялился на Тони, следил за тем как он крутил стилус в ловких пальцах, и как эмоции менялись на его лице. Это как в первую ночь, когда он осознал, что может хотеть, и теперь он хотел постоянно. Даже лучше, теперь он мог взять, потому что Тони поддавался так легко, потому что Тони хотел дать ему всё. Он видел засосы, виднеющиеся над воротом рубашки Тони и знал, что это сделал он. Он чувствовал, как рубашка трётся о плечи, и знал, что на них царапины, оставленные Тони. Ему пришлось переключить внимание, когда Фьюри спросил:

— Нужно ли мне, мать вашу, повторяться, Капитан?

Но он всё ещё не мог ни о чём сожалеть. Стив давно уже не был солдатом, который подчиняется приказам, не один из миллионов, кого нужно было собрать воедино, чтобы не дать стране развалиться. Это новый мир, спорный, упрямый, конфликтный мир. Он может драться, если ему заблагорассудится, сражаться с людьми, которые думают, что он девиантный или извращенец, бороться с каждым, кто посмеет напасть на Тони.

Он чувствовал, что такого рода борьба была единственной, ради которой он рождался. Это мысль заставляла его пальцы дрожать.

**Xavier, Charles (Ксавьер, Чарльз)**

Второй раз, когда он встретил Ксавьер, он был один. Вся эта идея с саммитом оказалась не такой уж и провальной, и его поставили во главе (нарекли), чтобы организовать серию небольших, тихих переговоров у круглого стола. Не более, чем горстка героев за раз, но если они всё сделают правильно, все будут знать всё то, что знают остальные, и Стив надеялся, что искажение информации путём передачи через сплетни будет сведено к минимуму, если он, или Тони, или Ксавьер, сами донесут её всем.

— Я должен сказать, что доволен, — сказал ему Ксавьер. — Это хорошее решение. Иногда мы становимся немного отстранёнными, даже Тони. Ты можешь нас встряхнуть, Капитан.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, всё ещё немного робевший перед этим стариком. Почти все, кого он знал, были героями гораздо дольше, чем он, но Ксавьер был настоящим ветераном, его опыт и авторитет заслуживали большого уважения.

— И, если простишь мою прямоту, я рад видеть, что вы с Тони наконец разобрались в себе, — добавил Ксавьер. Стив поражённо посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, вы не… не без разрешения, — проговорил он, чувствуя себя униженным и оскорбленным.

— Молодой человек, — Ксавьер улыбнулся ободряюще, не то чтобы Стива это на самом деле успокоило, — не нужно быть телепатом. Ты выглядишь…счастливым. И Тони постоянно говорит о тебе, когда мы разговариваем. Прости, не хотел тебя смущать. Я искренне рад за вас обоих.

— О, — ему стало ещё более неловко от того, что он пришёл к неправильному выводу. — Мы… никто об этом ещё не знает.

Ксавьер наклонился назад, изучая его, и молчание вынудило Стива заговорить.

— Никто не знает. Только если никто ещё не догадался, конечно. На самом деле, мы и сами пока что не знаем, что это.

— Очевидно, что ты заботишься о нём. А он о тебе.

— Вы уклонились от темы, — сказал Стив.

— Да, я делаю так иногда. И мы, конечно, должны обсудить важные и менее личные вопросы. Но я могу дать тебе несколько советов, мне это ничего не стоит, — Ксавьер наклонился снова вперед. — Держись за это, пока можешь. И не думай слишком много о будущем.

Стив нахмурился.

— Звучит так, словно говорите из личного опыта.

— Вы очень разные люди. Я был в вашем положении. Идеалист пытается любить циника. У меня не вышло больших успехов. У вас, я думаю, получится лучше.

— О, — сказал Стив, и стал вспоминать всё, что он знал о прошлом Ксавьера. — Ой.

— Так получилось, — улыбка Ксавьера была смирившейся, не горькой. — А теперь перейдем к другим вопросам.

Когда Стив вернулся домой вечером, он думал о Ксавьере. О будущем и о прошлом.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказал Тони, развалившийся на диване. — Повеселились?

— Да, это было интересно, — ответил Стив. — Ксавьер знает. О нас, я имею в виду.

— Так и знал, что он догадался. Хитрый старый ублюдок.

Стив задержал своё дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он тихо. — И я не хочу, чтобы это было тайной. Мне жаль, если это тебя пугает, и если для тебя это не нормально, мы что-нибудь придумаем, но я не понимаю, почему я не должен говорить то, что думаю.

— Кто боится? — улыбнулся Тони. — Иди сюда. Иди ко мне, иди сюда, садись, иди сюда.

Стив опустился на диван рядом с ним, и Тони наклонялся ближе к нему, пока Стив не понял намёк и не обнял его за плечи.

— Ты не горишь желанием рассказывать об этом, верно? — спросил он у Тони.

— Я думаю, что мы должны сказать Фьюри в первую очередь, я хочу посмотреть, как это выбесит его, — сказал Тони в ответ. — Большая часть команды, вероятно, уже всё поняли, поэтому не так уж и страшно будет признаваться им. Я уверен, что Коулсон почувствует большое облегчение, потому что в последнее время он стал очень подозрительным на мой счёт, пытаясь понять, почему я стал меньшим мудаком, чем раньше. Сейчас я бы с радостью собрал пресс-конференции, потому что обожаю стычки с журналистами, но я знаю, что ты у нас нежный цветок, так что мы можем дать интервью какому-нибудь журналу, или просто пойти в какой-нибудь клуб и сфотографироваться целующимися…

Стив закрыл глаза и слушал, как Тони строит планы, план для выхода к публике, как они сделают это вместе, планы, которые означали постоянство. Для разговоров не существовало человека лучше, чем Тони Старк.

Но в итоге всё сводилось к тому, что сказал ему Чарльз Ксавьер. Он не должен думать о будущем, Тони будет делать это за них обоих. Тони это нравилось. И Тони его любил.

Его словарь пока что не полный, и Тони, вероятно, понадобится его собственная энциклопедия, но теперь он сможет справиться с этим миром.


End file.
